


The Chronicles of the Fox, the Kitten, and the Princess

by unsp00kable



Series: The Princess and the Fox Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Implied Sexual Content, Katsuki Yuuri In Makeup, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mentions of Good Omens, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victor is 46 Yuuri is 23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Yuuri plans their Valentines Day with full of surprises. The first is a trip to London to see their favorite play “Good Omens.”The other surprises? You’ll have to read to find out 😏





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don’t own Narnia that I modeled the title after nor do I own these characters or even Good Omens.
> 
> [ Their outfits stolen from 2018 Met Gala! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable/status/1188231142261919745?s=21)  


January 26, 2019 

Yuuri wanted to do something extra special this Valentine’s Day as the couple rarely had time for themselves most of the year. During skating and training season when the couple weren’t hammering and nailing every detail of Yuuri’s gold medalling routines, Victor would usually be at the rink coaching his little protégés.

But now it’s the off season. The couple gets to indulge themselves on their every want and need and Yuuri  _ needs  _ to make this Valentine’s special. 

“You always work so hard for us,” he kissed along Victor’s pecs from where he sat himself down on the older man’s lap. 

“I wanna do something special to celebrate that, what do you think?” 

Victor didn’t have time to answer until the end of the night. The two sipped on the wine they’d picked for their wedding last year, perspiration cooling both of their bodies down as they laid naked in a tangle of sheets. 

“Okay, Okay. I’ll let you spoil me Yuuri. You’ve more than proved your point with your  _ ways.”  _

Yuuri smiled, rubbing his nose against Victor’s, loving the taste of his breath on his lips. 

-

February 14, 2019

Yuuri had to admit, even he was impressed with himself. In less than three weeks he orchestrated his entire plan. Although the morning after Victor agreed to let Yuuri plan their Valentine’s Day festivities was a Sunday, he got the only designer Victor trusted to fly in from Italy to Russia within 24 hours to begin on their attire. 

He also reserved a balcony to the opening night of a previously sold out theatrical performance of the series him and Victor absolutely adored:  _ Good Omens.  _

There’s something about rattling off his new last name that made things suddenly possible for Yuuri all the time; like a charm.

He was jittering in his seat as the text he’d been waiting for blipped across his phone as their airplane landed in London. Their luggage, including their attire for tonight had arrived safely at their quarters for the next three days. Yuuri had also miraculously scored The Ritz, nonetheless, an omen in Good Omens. 

His phone buzzed again, the signal that another surprise of Yuuri’s had also arrived at The Ritz. 

The best part was Victor didn’t know a  _ thing.  _ The designer had blindfolded him at Yuuri’s request at every fitting. No matter the amount of pouting the silver fox did, his partner would not budge on giving any details. 

He hadn’t even been aware they were headed to London until they were boarding the terminal. When their cabbie pulled up to The Ritz is when it all started to click for him. 

“ _ The Ritz? _ Wait- today is...Yuuri there’s no  _ way!” _

As soon as they were in their enormous suite Victor got handsy with his husband, pushing him up against the door, Gucci shoes leaving the floor. 

Yuuri was giggling before it got choked off with a moan as Victor bit at his neck, grinding his crotch right onto his. 

“Vitenka, wait we can’t,” Yuuri fell into a little giggle fit again as he felt cold fingers at his sides trying to get his clothes off. 

“Why not? It’s Valentine's Day isn’t it bab-“ 

There was a knock behind Yuuri’s head, the pair jumping at the noise. The brunette wiped at his mouth, straightening his hair, hoping there wasn’t any evidence of his husband trying to take him against the door as he opened it to room service. 

He’d requested their order- all of Victor’s favorites- when he made the reservations, figuring they’d be absolutely ravished upon arrival. 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. 

The two ate in their suite that took up an entire hotel floor, dressed down in bathrobes, feeding each other back and forth. Victor had insisted Yuuri sit in his lap, loving the extra squish to his ass that the off season gifts him. Yuuri dabbed at Victor’s face when they had eaten their fill, pecking at the hints of crow’s feet sweetly. 

He made to get up to go brush the taste of garlic off of his pallet when he felt a very suggestive squeeze to his hips and a twist of Victors. 

Yuuri smiled, loving the dark look of hunger in the blue of Victor’s eyes despite that he’d just eaten. 

“No, no, not yet big guy. The afternoon is halfway gone and we’ve got a date tonight. Besides, Bill is on his way to get us ready for this evening.” 

Victor made Yuuri blush with the way he was pulling him closer, a globe of ass cheek in each hand. He closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of both of them for Bill’s sake. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Yuuri knew what he was doing calling him that, “don’t you want to see what he worked so hard designing for us? All those fittings?” 

The pressure stopped and Yuuri slowly opened his eyes to a pout.

“Forty-six years old and you’ve got the look of a three year old on your face- come in!” Yuuri called to Bill’s questioning knock. 

Japan’s- now Russia’s- Ace whispered, “they’ll be time for  _ that  _ later on, I promise,” before kissing his husband, climbing off his lap to greet their designer.

Given that  _ Good Omens  _ revolves around Armageddon and was focused on a demon and angel Yuuri and Bill had a feeling everyone would be dressing with a Catholic or Renaissance influence for the red carpet with an unspoken theme of heavenly bodies. 

Yuuri’s ensemble is inspired from  _ Our Lady of the Seven Sorrows _ ; a floor length white Renaissance-esque gown with a sheer cutout and gold motifs and borders. On his chest was a golden heart with seven daggers sticking out of it grotesquely. Yuuri also had a halo with three sets of blue ombré angel wings with a range of light to dark blue. 

Victor’s suit was of one of the darker blues on the wings of Yuuri’s head peace. It was velvet, nice fitting and had an interesting scarf and a white sash to wear over his shoulders with gold details like Yuuri’s dress. Victor’s favorite part though was the gold crown his husband lovingly placed on his head. 

As soon as his two clients were done up Bill slipped out with his cases, smiling at the dumb look Victor had on his face as he watched Yuuri paint his lips red and wing his lids. Victor has watched Yuuri doll himself up dozens of times, most of those times he didn’t make it out of the apartment without his husband smudging his lipstick, but it never ceased to take Victor’s breath away. 

In the limousine on their way to the theatre Victor let some of the compliments rattling around in his brain tumble out. 

“You look gorgeous. You always do, my sunshine.” 

Yuuri had no words, blinking those long lashes of his, clutching his lover’s hand. He smiled, knowing Victor would get the message loud and clear. 

_ I love you _ . 

Stepping out onto the red carpet they were blinded by the paparazzi going into a frenzy.

Guess no one else had realized the Nikiforovs were coming either. 

The couple blindly smiled and posed, unable to hear much besides the excessive snapping and shouts of where to look. But there, in the cloud of light the cameras made was Victor’s other surprise. 

“London is dead unless you’re here Victor,” a sultry voice purred.

“Chris!” 

The two friends embraced. Chris had just retired from skating at the ripe age of thirty last season. Victor had hosted a party for him where the Swiss admitted, “I should’ve retired at the same time you did Victor. All the fun and competition left with you. But then my career would’ve ended before it even started.” 

The whole room had cheered as Victor clutched at his chest at indirectly being called old. 

The blond made his way towards the two of them, Victor tapping his chin intrigued. His friend was wearing an all white suit with gold embellishments that matched Yuuri’s gown but the lapels of his jacket matched the lightest color in the wings on Yuuri’s head, coordinating the trio beautifully. Chris touched the slightly smaller golden crown on his own head when he seen Victor’s. 

The silver fox genuinely smiled while the three posed together as he became certain of two things. 

  1. Bill was going to be a very rich man when Victor is done tipping him for miraculously pulling this off. 
  2. Yuuri better enjoy being in those heels for now because he wasn’t going to be able to walk for days when he was through with him tonight.

The trio eventually made their way into the theater where they were ushered into the balcony with the best seats in the house. Victor was enthralled, kissing Yuuri with a passion that was borderline inappropriate for a public place. All Yuuri could do was smile, the look on Victor’s face warming his heart. 

Victor sat between Yuuri and Chris, where he bounced in his seat nearly the entire time. He coo’d and held Yuuri’s hand when he cried at the parts where Crowley and Aziraphale’s futures were uncertain. When it was all over, Victor was the first out of his seat to applaud the actors. 

Chris and Yuuri had to physically pull him away from the stars when they were invited backstage. 

It had just started to rain when they stepped into the car Yuuri had scheduled for them to discreetly make it back to The Ritz. As soon as the driver had shut the door behind their party, Victor jumped Yuuri, kissing him roughly feeling the high of the night. 

Chris tssked. 

“I know he’s hot,” Chris’ eyes went to where Yuuri was trying to slap the Russian’s hand from going up his skirt, “but can’t you wait for the hotel?” 

Victor glared at his friend while rolled up the partition, not slowing down as he got Yuuri to lay down across the seat, broad shoulders shadowing Yuuri’s petite frame. 

Victor is the type that gives orders. Not take. 

“Vitenka,” Yuuri breathed.

“Chris is right, save it for the room where…,” Yuuri’s hand blindly clasped Chris’ next to his head on the seat, “... _ we  _ can get more comfortable.” 

Chris and Yuuri snickered as realization dawned on Victor’s features. 

“You mean?” 

“Mmmhmmm,” Yuuri laid his hands on his husband’s rough cheeks, bringing him closer to peck at his lips.it was something that the two had discussed before. After a party many years ago the two caught each other’s eyes lingering too long on Chris as he fluttered about the dance floor. They both talked about it, openly trusting each other, admitting it was purely a lustful desire and nothing more. Remembering that, and that Valentine’s Day is also Chris’ birthday, Yuuri had reached out to him, expressing the couple’s desire for a night of platonic passion with their closest friend. 

Of course, Chris was more than intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victor unzipped the dress, Yuuri turned before it could fall, pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He made sure both men were watching him before he let it hit the floor, revealing the powdery blue lace lingerie set he’d been hiding all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic* y’all still here ? 
> 
> I have no explanation for this. I just had to update, guess this will be a three-chapter sheBANG hehehe

The driver had taken them to an odd car park where  there was a discreet entrance for the stars. The three were jittering in the elevator up to the couple’s floor. Once inside, Victor wordlessly began helping Yuuri get out of his ensemble, carefully putting everything in their designer casings. 

When Victor unzipped the dress, Yuuri turned before it could fall, pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He made sure both men were watching him before he let it hit the floor, revealing the powdery blue lace lingerie set he’d been hiding all night long. 

Victor tapped his chin, looking at Yuuri as if he was assessing him. He was looking at his body with that gaze of his, eyeing him up. It made Yuuri feel hot all over, the pink tip of his erection peeking out over the top of his waistband. Somehow remembering they had a guest, he realized Chris was off to the side, ravishing his body with his eyes as well, giving him a tingly sensation. The katsudon’s attention was snapped back to his partner though when he simply curled his finger in a “come here” gesture. Not thinking twice about it, Yuuri stepped out of the pile of fabric, walking towards Victor. 

His heels loudly clicked on the floor until they stopped directly between Victor’s leather shoes. Their mouths were only centimeters apart, breathing each other in as they were swallowed in each others pupils. Victor leant forward, kissing Yuuri teasingly before he pulled back. When their eyes met once again Yuuri could see the request in them, the need for him to get on his knees before this gorgeous man. So he did just that, wordlessly sinking to the floor blinking at Victor with those big Bambi eyes of his. 

He started to undo his shoe laces, Victor catching the side eyed glance he gave Chris. Chris was behind Victor, snaking his arms around to unbutton his jacket before Victor had even started on his own cufflinks. 

Yuuri slipped off the Russian’s Italian leathers one by one in time to see Victor shiver at Chris’ breathing down his neck. It made Yuuri smile, the way his man was such a force of nature, especially in heated moments like this and on the ice, yet his neck was his weakness. It was super sensitive. Super ticklish too. 

The Swiss pulled Victor’s velvet jacket off, putting it away while Yuuri got to work on his pants, unbuttoning them to free his shirt. 

The brunette’s mouth began to water when he was gifted the sight of Victor’s swollen erection trapped in his underwear. He could see its clear outline, taking a moment as he could smell Victor’s natural musk here. It made him dizzy with want. 

He bit his lip, looking for permission as he watched Chris finish unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his husband’s body that rivaled Apollo’s. The silver headed man’s eyes were half lidded, hazy looking as he nodded his head yes. Yuuri licked his lips, aware of Chris watching as he slowly pulled his tight drawers down. Victor’s dick had already been leaking, smacking his abdomen with a wet smack before Yuuri took hold of his base. He scooted backwards until he was on his knees up against the wall, Victor caging him in with his folded arms against the wall above him. 

“Come on Baby,” Victor throatily encouraged with a filthy smile, “suck Daddy’s cock.” 

Yuuri was distantly aware of Chris’ little huff of air at Victor’s bold bedroom talk as he playfully licked up his length before sucking the tip in his mouth. He got really into it, not caring if he got sloppy from the way he was drooling. He wanted to make it good.

Chris watched the couple, goosebumps rising at the gagging noise Yuuri’s throat made when Victor pumped his hips occasionally. He palmed his still clothed cock before deciding he better get undressed if he wanted in on the action. When he was down to his own lacey panties, he stood behind Victor’s bent form, rubbing his back as he listened to Yuuri suck him off. He ran his hands lower and lower, finally getting on his knees behind his friend. 

He kneaded glutes that haven't competed in over a decade but still well muscled, spreading them once in a while to tease. Victor’s breath caught when he felt the cold air on his taint, reaching a hand back to press Chris’ mouth there. 

Their guest moaned from the assertiveness in that as he kissed the husband’s fluttering rim before spitting on it. Chris flattened his tongue, licking at him lightly and sucking at the spot behind his balls. It made Victor’s hips jerk roughly, shoving his member practically to the hilt in Yuuri’s throat. The latter moaned loudly like a pornstar around the dick in their mouth, spurring Chris to lick harder, adding more pressure as he spread Victor apart even further to get at his hole better. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Princess I’m sorry. Chris is making Daddy feel good too.” 

Yuuri whined, making Victor laugh as he apparently understood what it meant. 

“Does Baby want to eat out Daddy too?” 

The silver fox turned around, leaning forward, using the table behind Chris’ shoulders to balance. Yuuri hummed sucking at Victor’s puffy rim making him groan as Chris simultaneously started bobbing his head up and down on his length. 

The older man spread his legs a little, feeling Yuuri trying to fuck him with his tongue at about the same time Chris started to deep throat him, face shoved into the cradle of his hips.

He let them play with him some more, revealing at all the sounds of the two moaning while slurping and sucking enjoying themselves. But with all this stimulation he could feel his balls tightening, knowing Chris could probably already taste his cum from how close he was from shooting down his throat. 

The silver fox didn’t want to cum yet. He wanted to play with his kittens some more. He pulled out of Chris and stepped away from a whining Yuuri to sit in one of the chairs against the bedroom wall. The two looked at each other, clearly both not having been done with Victor. 

“Yuuri, Princess, come here,” Victor ordered. 

Yuuri got himself off the floor, swaying his hips teasingly as he made his way to his husband. Victor licked his bottom lip at the sight of Yuuri working his curves before he patted his lap, a signal for Yuuri to sit in it. 

Victor placed a finger under Yuuri’s chin, bringing him in for a deep kiss. He felt Yuuri part his lips, giving Victor access as he slid his tongue in. He felt the man on his lap shiver as they kissed, grabbing roughly at his hips to keep him from grinding down on his erection. 

Victor broke the kiss, both breathless and Yuuri already a little delirious as his husband began to leave love bites along his shoulder. 

“Princess, I want you to get on the bed and show Chris what a good girl you can be for Daddy.” 

Yuuri opened his eyes, not having realized he’d closed them, head back, giving himself to his Daddy as he planned to do until the end of time. He tossed a look over his shoulder to see Chris sitting on the giant fluffy comforter on their bed. For a moment Yuuri got a little possessive of Victor, having forgotten they weren’t alone. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, pressing his face into his supple chest, attempting to block Chris’ view of his husband. 

Victor chuckled deeply and muffled at Yuuri’s display of trying to cover Victor’s much larger frame with his smaller one. Possessive Yuuri was adorable, with the way he was clutching onto him tightly, giving Chris a dirty glare over his shoulder. 

“Baby, it’s okay,” Victor ran his hands down the planes of Yuuri’s back, feeling the expensive lace around his waist catch on his wedding band. He could feel his princess relax as he began to rub at his ass. Yuuri had merely lost himself for a sec, lost in sensation. 

They’ve experimented with sub space before and Victor suspected his husband was probably nearing it. 

“Darling, what’s our safe word?” Victor asked loud enough for Chris to hear. 

“Clementine,” Yuuri answered dutifully, playing with a strand of Victor’s hair, wrapping it and unwrapping it around his finger as he sneakily ground his hips just a little. 

“Good,” Victor leant in for a big kiss. “Color?” 

“Green,” Yuuri gasped as Victor pulled his hair, making his head fall back, allowing him enough room to tease at Yuuri’s nipples with his tongue through the lacey bralette. He softly bit down on one of the rosy buds before blowing on it, making his partner moan  _ daddy  _ whorishly. The change in temperature from his partner’s hot mouth to his cool breath made his nipples feel hard enough to cut glass, already driving him to the edge. 

Victor chuckled darkly, nuzzling Yuuri’s chest, sucking love bites wherever he pleased, knowing his princess liked to stare at them in the mirror the morning after a good fuck. 

He kissed Yuuri's nape, breath hot as he huskily whispered in his ear about how much he wanted to watch him show Chris all the dirty tricks he does for Daddy. It was his birthday after all. 

After one last naughty kiss and dirty twist of the hips, Yuuri got off his lap, knees shaking with want. He looked towards the bed where Chris was squeezing the base of his leaking cock, intoxicating him with cat-like green eyes. His length was a little longer than Victor’s but not nearly as thick, nonetheless Yuuri could feel himself drooling a little as he stared at it, wondering if it would even fit. 

His heels scraped against the floor as he nearly tripped trying to get into the bed from the sudden head rush he got from wanting to obey his Daddy. 

Yuuri could make Chris feel good. He could make him feel  _ real good _ , as long as it meant Daddy’s eyes would be all over him. 

He straddled him, chin resting on his shoulder as he felt Chris pop the cap off the lube that he’d managed to grab out of their luggage. Yuuri fluttered his eyes, arching his back obscenely for Daddy to get a good look at his twitching taint as his panties were pulled to the side. 

Chris must’ve been about to push a single finger in when Victor stopped him, “use two fingers. You like the burn don’t you baby girl?”

Yuuri hissed, nodding his head as Chris pressed two slick fingers in slowly to only slowly pull them out again to press back in. He could feel more than hear the little purr of his throat Chris let out as he undoubtedly watched where his fingers disappeared, “he’s so tight, how do you ever loosen him up enough to take you?” 

“I try, but I usually can’t get past three fingers before he starts truly begging for my cock. Go ahead and put a third in. Spread them out.” 

The commanding tone in his lover’s voice made the brunette want to roll over onto all fours and give himself up to the two men. Yuuri moaned as Chris pushed into the knuckle, squirting such a generous amount of lube onto Yuuri’s entrance and his fingers that it was dripping down his wrist. He couldn't help himself as he gasped, mouth open in the perfect “o” as he started to fuck back. Chris fingered him, toying with how many fingers he’d use until he sneakily worked Yuuri up to four. 

He could feel himself slipping already, turning into a whining crying mess that just wanted to be used. As Chris massaged his prostate roughly he went cross eyed imagining it was Victor’s girth stretching his walls. 

“Please, please now, please!” Yuuri babbled, yearning for the feeling of being full with something more.

“Not yet baby,” Victor suddenly appeared in his line of vision as he took a pack of condoms from their nightstand. “You know you have to give daddy at least one orgasm to be able to keep up with you. But then again, there’s three of us tonight…”

Victor drove Yuuri crazy as he tapped his chin, probably unnecessarily drawing out the suspense of what he was thinking about to get a rise out of him.

“Chris?” the older man rounded the side of the bed to stand in front of him. 

“Yes?” 

Victor began to unwrap a condom, “I trust that you are clean but,” he rolled the rubber onto Chris’ length, squeezing, “Yuuri is  ** _mine_ ** . Meaning you must wear a condom at all times. Not a drop of cum touches him, got it?” 

The Swiss moaned at the roughness of Victor’s hand as he jerked him off, “ _ yessss” _

Yuuri mewled, wanting Daddy’s attention, and decided to put on a show to get it. He spread his cheeks apart with his hands, grinding his hips in tight circles as he took even more of Chris’ fingers. 

“ _ Ah,  _ Daddyyy…”

That got his attention. 

Yuuri batted his eyelashes at his Daddy, mesmerizing both him and Chris as he slowly pushed himself lower, relaxing himself as he felt his body suck in Chris’ second set of knuckles nearest to his palm. 

“ _ Ah!”  _ Yuuri smiled, sucking in air through his teeth as Chris wordlessly tucked his thumb into his palm in complete awe. All it took was Yuuri pressing down the slightest bit more, flexing his quads and suddenly his swollen rim was twitching around Chris’ wrist, his entire fist pressing inside Yuuri’s walls. 

Victor let out a noise that sounded like a near growl, going to the other side of the bed to kneel behind a groaning Chris. The Russian bit his own lip as he looked at Yuuri’s face, jaw slack, mouth hanging open with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Always aware of Victor’s gaze, Yuuri opened his eyes giggling at the look of unadulterated lust in his face. 

Victor grabbed him by the side of his face, kissing his husband hotly over Chris’ shoulder until they both ran out of breath, panting into each other’s mouths. 

“ _ Baby doll _ ,” Victor gasped as Yuuri tugged on his bottom lip roughly. This wasn’t the first time in Victor’s life that he’s realized he married a total minx. He retaliated by kissing him roughly and sucking the tip of his tongue before Yuuri gasped and shivered, breaking the kiss. 

Victor peered over Yuuri’s shoulder, down the expanse of his back to where Chris has wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s tiny waist, keeping him from wiggling as he started to slowly press more of his wrist in. The noises Chris’ administrations made as he moved his wrist nearly drowned out the sounds Yuuri was making. 

Victor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair as he held his head up for him, watching every expression he made. 

“You’re doing so good for Daddy, is Chris making you feel good?” 

Yuuri’s body started jerking from the force of Chris beginning a steady rhythm of twisting and thrusting his fist about inside Yuuri. He was so warm and wet inside, taking Chris by surprise on how much he was enjoying it himself. Yuuri kept clenching down on his fist, body asking for more despite already taking so much. Chris’ cock was absolutely  _ drooling  _ inside the condom from the effect it had on him.

“ _ Yes, mmmmmm” _

“God, you love to be so full,” Chris picked up the pace a little, able to tell Yuuri was close from the way Victor was talking, aiming right for his sweet spot, “Daddy’s little whore.” 

“ _ Ahhhhhhh _ ,” Yuuri’s back arched, breaking the hold Chris had on him as he ground down on Chris’ wrist, twisting his hips as he came hard. 

Victor cood, kissing Yuuri and whispering sweet things in his ear, rubbing at his shoulders. 

“You did so good for Daddy, my love.” 

Chris carefully slid himself out of Yuuri, not wanting to wait too long as he was probably already uncomfortable with so much stimulation after orgasming. Yuuri, still coming down, frowned at the feeling of being empty but he did appreciate the way Chris was massaging his burning quads. He felt very loved between the two men, getting all this aftercare. 

He soon fell asleep, listening to Victor’s heartbeat. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is everybody? are you staying safe? 
> 
> Chapter 3 is like 80% done, but it’s been so long since I’ve consistently written i don’t know what words are anymore. So uh *cough* some encouragement would be nice hehehe 
> 
> AND IVE NEVER WRITTEN THREESOMES BEFORE SO PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK 
> 
> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram !](https://instagram.com/notunsp00kable)

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the smut I have planned for this if this does well/there’s a want for it. 
> 
> (I might have it half written who knows)
> 
> Update: second chapter is...cumming 😅 so subscribe to be alerted! 
> 
> lets be friends! Find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
